Un nuovo inizio
by marty81
Summary: La storia parte dall'invito di Andy a Sharon per l'appuntamento romantico. Sembrava tutto perfetto ma non tutto è sempre perfetto... La gelosia porta a fare cose impensate e dovranno combattere per vivere la loro storia d'amore
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitolo 1**_

 _Mi chiedevo se ti andava di provare quel locale nuovo che hanno aperto; dicono che sia romantico_ ; aveva risposto d'istinto e senza nemmeno accorgersene e adesso si sentiva il cuore in gola a pensarci. In quel momento il cellulare squillò – _ti passo a prendere per le 19, ok?_ -. I battiti del cuore accelerarono e, quasi in automatico, digita la risposta e invia il messaggio.

La giornata in ufficio passò relativamente tranquilla, nessun caso: solo Provenza che continuava a stressare tutti con il suo cruciverba. Sharon cercava di stare seria ma non riusciva a non farsi coinvolgere dalla comicità della situazione; i ragazzi erano esasperati e speravano tanto che qualcuno dicesse "abbiamo un caso"…. Ma nulla. Andy sembrava tranquillo, ma cercava di evitare il contatto con Sharon; si sentiva un adolescente in preda a una tempesta ormonale: da quando poi si sentiva così per quella donna? Era sempre stata una spina nel fianco… oppure no? Non riusciva a capirlo ma sapeva che non voleva altro che arrivassero le 19 di quella sera. Quando lei non guardava lui la osservava, assorta nei suoi pensieri e percepiva la sua agitazione.

Arrivata a casa verso le 18,30 Sharon stava davanti all'armadio aperto, indecisa su cosa mettere. Rusty rientrò nel momento in cui lei aveva indossato un vestito lungo color pesca e si stava guardando allo specchio per vedere come stava. Sentì a malapena il _toctoc_ alla porta, si girò di scatto e Rusty le disse: "Semplicemente bellissima". Sharon sentì le guance accendersi e Rusty le andò incontro abbracciandola. "Sicuro che non sia troppo?", chiese. "Mamma, da quanto esci con Andy? Non è la prima volta, quindi cosa ti preoccupa?"

"Vedi, Rusty, è tanto che non ho un vero appuntamento e …." Si girò verso lo specchio e capì che ormai aveva già rivelato troppo. Fu Rusty a finire la frase per lei: "Non è solo il posto; tu provi qualcosa per Andy".

"Cosa? No io non lo so cosa provo per lui. È questo il problema!" Sharon si sedette sul letto e Rusty le andò a sedersi accanto: "Mamma, abbiamo ancora tempo e vorrei farti una domanda". "Dimmi"

"Come ti senti quando resti da sola con lui?" Sharon lo guardò perplessa per un attimo e poi iniziò a riflettere attentamente sulla domanda. "C'è stato un periodo in cui era una vera e propria spina nel fianco, non lo potevo proprio sopportare, ma adesso non lo so; al matrimonio di Nicole, quando mi ha invitato a ballare, all'inizio ero un po' tesa ma stare abbracciata a lui.. è riuscito a farmi sentire al sicuro; sentivo il suo profumo e…" non riusciva più a continuare, Rusty aveva imparato a conoscerla: non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma era veramente innamorata di lui; così per toglierla dall'impiccio fu lui a parlare: "Mamma, da quando ho conosciuto Andy ho visto un cambiamento veramente importante; prima era sempre alla caccia di qualche donna insieme a Provenza ma, da quando il mio caro donatore di sperma mi ha picchiato e io sono scappato di nuovo da te, ho notato che qualcosa era cambiato in lui. Cominciava a guardarti con occhi diversi. È diventato tutto molto chiaro dopo che ti ha invitata al matrimonio. Sempre più premuroso e gentile."

"Adesso capisco perché a Natale a cena con Nicole hai fatto quelle domande alquanto imbarazzanti!"

"Beccato". Iniziarono a ridere tutti e due poi Rusty riprese: "Vi siete innamorati e avete tutti i diritti di essere felici, mamma! Quindi stasera non preoccuparti di niente, esci con Andy e sii felice". "Ma ci sono delle regole, Rusty! Non è così facile! Anche io vorrei fosse così semplice, ma in realtà".. Lo squillo del telefono li fece sobbalzare entrambi. _– Sono bloccato con una crisi esistenziale, spero di liberarmi presto e arrivare in orario. Perdonami, A. –_ Il messaggio li allarmò – _spero nulla di serio, vuoi rimandare?_ – Dopo un attimo arrivò la risposta _– Tranquilla, tutto a posto, poi ti spiego_ –

Alle 18.50 lei era già pronta , nervosissima ma, a detta di Rusty, veramente un incanto. Il campanello suonò 5 minuti dopo e lei si avvicinò alla porta per aprire; prima di aprire la porta prese un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi.

Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi; era perfetta in ogni dettaglio: il leggero trucco, i capelli raccolti, quel vestito.. semplicemente meravigliosa, da togliere il fiato. Non riusciva a dire niente e ancora una volta fu Rusty a toglierli dall'imbarazzo. "Ciao Andy! Bella giacca". "Grazie ragazzo, come stai?"

"Tutto bene, ma cerca di portarmela fuori prima che cambi idea", gli disse strizzando l'occhio e mettendosi a ridere. Rivolgendo uno sguardo dolce a Sharon, che nel frattempo era diventata paonazza, le tese la mano e disse: "Pronta? Possiamo andare?". I suoi occhi brillavano e si limitò a prendere con la mano tremante quella di Andy e in quel momento il suo cuore sussultò.

Arrivati al ristorante, furono accompagnati al tavolo e Andy, da perfetto gentiluomo, la fece accomodare. Riusciva a sentire il suo dopobarba, quello che la faceva impazzire in tutti i sensi. Dopo aver superato l'imbarazzo, riuscirono a trascorrere momenti indimenticabili. Intanto che aspettavano il dolce, Sharon chiese spiegazioni sul messaggio: "Che cos'era successo prima? La crisi esistenziale mi ha allarmata e non poco sinceramente"; i loro occhi si incrociarono e lei senti il cuore sussultare mentre lui le sorrideva: "i due diavoletti dei miei nipoti mi hanno fatto il terzo grado sul perché stasera non potevo restare con loro a cena e mi hanno fatto domande abbastanza imbarazzanti. Ci ho messo un po' per convincerli che stasera proprio non potevo perché avevo un appuntamento troppo importante per il nonno e ho dovuto fare promesse che mi faranno morire". "Del tipo?" "Che li avrei portati un giorno intero al paro giochi e al mare. Me la faranno pagare molto cara; ma ne vale la pena". Lei gli sorrise sfiorandogli la mano, un gesto istintivo, quasi un riflesso incondizionato. Era già capitato altre volte ma quella sera era stata come una rivelazione di quello che effettivamente Sharon provava per quell'uomo meraviglioso che adesso aveva seduto vicino al tavolo. Lui fece per dire qualcosa, ma furono interrotti dall'arrivo del dolce; subito allontanarono le mani come se fossero stati colti in flagranza di reato. "Ecco il dolce".

"Che ne dici di una passeggiata?". "Direi che è un'ottima idea".

Il cielo era limpido, l'aria fresca. Passeggiarono in silenzio per un po' fino a quando le loro mani si sfiorarono; Sharon si fermò, quasi paralizzata; Andy le si avvicinò e lei iniziò a tremare. "Hai freddo? Se vuoi torniamo alla macchina e ti riporto a casa". Lei non rispondeva, gli prese la mano e lasciò che la abbracciasse. "Voglio solo restare qui così ancora un po'. Vorrei che questa sera non finisca mai". "Sediamoci dai". Seduti sulla spiaggia, Sharon si accoccolò tra le sue braccia senza dire nulla.

"Va tutto bene, sta tranquilla", le sussurrò dandole un bacio sulla fronte. Le loro mani si intrecciarono come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e i loro occhi si incontrarono. I loro visi erano a pochissima distanza. "Sta per cambiare tutto, vero?" chiese in un filo di voce. "Credo di sì" le disse sfiorandole le labbra. "Ho un'idea: potremmo riutilizzare i nostri ranghi per sviare i sospetti". "Adesso vorrei solo una cosa tentente". "Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte, capitano".

Si baciarono a lungo, stesi sulla spiaggia, fino a quando si fece un po' troppo freddo per restare lì. Tornati alla macchina, prima di salire, Sharon prese la mano di Andy per baciarlo ancora. "Grazie per la magnifica serata, mi fai sentire al sicuro". "Sei tu che mi ha trasformato, e per questo te ne sono più che grato".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitolo 2**_

Era rientrata da poco e aveva messo sul fuoco il bollitore per il the. Era uno di quei gesti che la rilassavano, ma quella sera non aveva lo stesso effetto. Sentiva ancora le sue labbra, le sue braccia. Nulla avrebbe potuto rovinare quella bellissima serata, ma ovviamente si sbagliava; un problema era in arrivo come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

La vibrazione del cellulare la fece sobbalzare. _– Non preoccuparti, al lavoro sarò sempre il tuo tenente combinaguai. Ti amo –_ sorrise.

All'obitorio non si era mai sentita così in imbarazzo; avrebbe voluto scappare e non trovarsi nella stessa stanza ma allo stesso tempo aveva solo voglia di averlo vicino e sentire ancora il suo profumo, quello in cui fino a qualche ora prima si era fatta avvolgere.

Provenza storse subito il naso quando sentì Andy chiamarla "capitano" e lei rispondere, senza alzare lo sguardo, "tenente". Lui era impassibile anche quando Provenza aveva cercato di strappargli una confessione, ma niente, professionale fino in fondo, tanto che anche Sharon era rimasta sorpresa dal suo comportamento. Era sempre stato disposto a fare bravate con Provenza e invece era cambiato. Rientrata a casa aveva bisogno di guardare le luci della città così decise di salire sul tetto del condominio; tutte quelle luci la facevano sentire una bambina davanti all'albero di Natale con i regali pronti da scartare. _– Potrei farti compagnia? –_ le aveva scritto qualche istante prima. Col cuore che batteva all'impazzata aveva risposto: _\- ne sarei molto felice; guardiamo le luci come abbiamo visto i fuochi? -_. Nessuna risposta; sperava di ricevere un messaggio ma 10 minuti più tardi sentì le sue mani stringerla e la sua bocca sul collo. Si girò, aveva voglia di dirgli tante cose ma non riusciva a fare altro che baciarlo. Passarono del tempo accoccolati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra e poi lui prese la parola: "Sono stato bravo oggi non trovi?"

"Decisamente molto convincente, ci avevo quasi creduto anche io a dire la verità!"

"Non potrei mai trattarti in modo professionale e mi ci è voluto u grandissimo sforzo di volontà". Iniziarono a ridere fino a quando il telefono di Andy squillò. Era Nicole. "Tesoro dimmi! Tutto bene?", dall'altro capo del telefono si sentiva solo dei lamenti, Nicole non parlava e Andy continuava a chiamarla. "Che succede Nicole? Rispondimi ti prego!"

Sharon gli strinse la mano cercando di interpretare il suo viso, poi all'improvviso un'idea. Prese il suo telefono e chiamò Tao in ufficio; per fortuna rispose: "Mike, sono Sharon; avrei una richiesta urgente. Andy è al telefono con Nicole, potrebbe rintracciare da dove arriva la chiamata? Credo sia nei guai e non c'è tempo da perdere". "Subito capo!".

"Andy, continua a tenerla in linea, stiamo rintracciando il cellulare e… aspettate un attimo! Capitano il cellulare di Nicole risulta essere nel suo appartamento". All'unisono, Andy e Sharon, gridarono: "I ragazzi!"

"Mandate rinforzi a casa mia, tenente. Subito, la prego!". Poi rivolta a Andy: "non possiamo aspettare la squadra; chi ce la potrebbe avere con noi tanto da prendere in ostaggio i nostri figli?" Tutto ci si poteva aspettare tranne che lui: Jack. Si era presentato ubriaco come al solito, con l'unica variante che aveva trovato Rusty, Ricky, Nicole ed Emily tutti insieme e li aveva costretti con la pistola ad andare a casa della sua cara ex moglie per fare due chiacchiere come aveva detto lui.

In casa stava succedendo di tutto: Jack continuava a camminare avanti e indietro come se fosse sul punto di esplodere, Emily che continuava a ripetere a suo padre di smetterla e lui che non gradiva. Fuori dalla porta Sharon lo chiamò a gran voce: "Jack lasciaci entrare adesso e nessuno si farà del male.". "Lasciaci? Vuoi dire che il tuo caro tenente ubriacone è lì con te? Una bella riunione di famiglia? Certo unitevi a noi!". Prese per i capelli Nicole e la costrinse ad andare ad aprire la porta sotto la minaccia della pistola.

"Mio padre non è come te!" gridò Nicole; questo fece infuriare Jack che le tirò uno schiaffo.

A vedere la scena, Andy sentì montarsi una rabbia violenta e Sharon rimase impietrita. "Andrà tutto bene, ragazzi. Ve lo prometto!" guardò Andy che era sull'orlo di prendere la pistola e sparargli un colpo in fronte ma cercava di trattenere la rabbia: in fondo c'era passato anche lui; anche lui era un ubriaco e anche lui, come Jack, aveva visto il suo matrimonio andare in pezzi e la sua ex moglie che lo aveva tradito.

"Loro non c'entrano niente Jack e tu lo sai benissimo. Il problema ce l'hai con me; allora perché non lo affrontiamo? Noi due". Andy le lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa e perplessa allo stesso tempo. _Scordatelo, Sharon, che io ti lascia da sola con questo animale!_ Era chiaramente leggibile sulla sua faccia.

"Nessuno se ne andrà da qui, invece! Vuoi parlare? Ok, parliamo. Da quanto ti sbatti mia moglie, tenente?". Sharon sentiva la paura aumentare a ogni passo di Jack. Per un momento si ritrovò in un incubo: quello che l'aveva portata a lasciare quel verme del suo ex marito.

"Smettila papà!" urlò Emily. Jack si girò di scattò e un pugno colpì in pieno la faccia di Emily che cadde a terra. Sharon balzò in avanti a cercare di proteggere sua figlia ma Jack la afferrò per il braccio. Andy cercò di liberarla dalle grinfie di quel pazzo e, nel cercare di disarmarlo, partì uno sparo. Proprio nel momento in cui Andy cadde a terra con una spalla sanguinante, la swat fece irruzione in casa, mettendo fuori gioco Jack, che si ritrovò a fissare il pavimento dopo che Ricky e Rusty lo avevano colpito e disarmato.

Nicole si precipitò fra le braccia di suo padre che stava per perdere conoscenza. "Papà! Ti prego resta con me! Non lasciarmi!" tra le lacrime abbracciava suo padre. I paramedici riuscirono a medicare Andy che non voleva lasciare Sharon in preda a un attacco di panico.

"Perché è successo tutto questo? Perché?". Continuava a ripetere.

Emily era stata medicata, Ricky e Rusty stavano bene, Nicole era in pensiero per Andy anche se lui continuava a ripetere che stava bene. Erano tutti alla crimini maggiori e tutti si stavano facendo la stessa domanda: _Cosa diavolo era successo?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitolo 3**_

"Che diavolo sta succedendo? Jack è impazzito del tutto?" Provenza era andato a muso duro contro Sharon, ancora stordita dalla situazione. "Non lo so, tenente; era arrivato a casa ubriaco come solito costringendo me e Andy a disarmarlo. Scusi, ne possiamo parlare fra un attimo? Volevo sapere le condizioni di Nicole". Lo lasciò lì con un'aria interrogativa.

Subito Sharon si precipitò da Nicole, vicino a Andy, per avere notizie. "Come stai? Mi dispiace tanto per quello che è successo, mi sento responsabile. Perdonami". Sentiva le lacrime agli occhi, ma Nicole le sorrise e la abbracciò: "Non pensarlo nemmeno, non è colpa tua, ok?"

"Dovresti andare anche tu in ospedale a farti vedere" disse rivolta a Andy. "No sto bene davvero; non preoccuparti per me. Tu come stai?". Avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé ma la situazione non era appropriata. "Sì sto bene, sono solo un po' spaventata", mentre una lacrima le rigava la guancia.

"Sharon, non è colpa tua; Jack era completamente ubriaco e ha fatto una cosa decisamente molto stupida."

Andrea entrò nella stanza e si fermò ad osservare la scena; Sharon si stava facendo forza e stava cercando di non esplodere. Si avvicinò a lei e le disse: "Sharon, tutto bene? Ho visto Jack e il suo avvocato; non ti piacerà chi è…". "Cosa potrebbe andare peggio oggi?". Come un macigno comparvero sulla porta Jack e il suo avvocato; Sharon avrebbe voluto morire: Goldman. Cercò gli occhi dell'unica persona che riusciva a farla stare tranquilla. C'era sempre per lei e in quel momento era quello di cui aveva bisogno.

"In sala interrogatori, adesso!" urlò Sharon a Goldman e al suo ex marito ancora ubriaco. Si era trasformata di nuovo in Darth Raydor. Li lasciarono lì tutti e due per quindici minuti, mentre Sharon cercava di trovare la calma e affrontare la situazione. Sentì bussare alla porta; "avanti". Andy fece capolino nel suo ufficio, le tende erano tirate come solito quando aveva bisogno di stare da sola. "Chiudi la porta per favore". Appena chiusa la porta, Sharon si tuffò fra le sue braccia e cominciò a piangere; Andy la coccolò, la tenne stretta fra le sue braccia e cominciò a darle baci sul collo e a sussurrare parole dolci; dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità riuscì a tranquillizzarsi. "Va meglio adesso? Se vuoi possiamo venire tutti voi stanotte. I ragazzi si sentirebbero più tranquilli e anche io". Non disse niente, limitandosi a fare un cenno con la testa. "Ora dobbiamo andare a sentire quello che si inventa stavolta quel poveretto del mio ex marito". Andy stava per aprire la porta quando lei lo fermò attirandolo a sé per baciarlo. "Grazie per esserci tenente".

Usciti dal suo ufficio, si avviarono verso la sala monitor dove tutti erano a guardare la situazione; Jack confabulava con il suo vecchio amico e compagno di bevute. Quando Sharon entrò in sala monitor con Andy al suo fianco, tutti si fermarono: "Mike, potrebbe entrare con me?" ci fu un silenzio imbarazzato, nessuno si aspettava che non facesse l'interrogatorio con Andy, come accadeva praticamente sempre. "D'accordo capitano". Poi rivolta a Andy: "Mi servirebbe un etilometro". "Certo, capitano. Glielo porto subito", le disse con dolcezza.

Dopo un minuto, Andy rientrò con l'etilometro e glielo porse; Sharon lo prese con una mano tremante. Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi e a tranquillizzarsi. "Capitano, tutto bene?", le chiese. Nessuna risposta. "Se vuole entriamo io e Amy, o io e Provenza o Julio", disse Tao avvicinandosi a lei e mettendole una mano sulla spalla. Lei si riprese e sorridendo, guardò Mike: "No tenente, va meglio adesso. Sono pronta. Andiamo". Non poteva entrare con Andy non dopo quello che Jack aveva detto e aveva fatto. Sapeva quanto fosse pericoloso il fatto di frequentare un collega di lavoro e aveva dovuto avvertire Taylor, ovviamente. Andy si era fatto da parte dicendole che era meglio se l'interrogatorio lo facesse senza di lui e lei le aveva dato ragione anche se non era d'accordo. _È la cosa migliore da fare, amore mio_ le aveva sussurrato sulle labbra.

"Stavolta non la passi liscia lo sai vero, Jack? Ti sei introdotto in casa mia, hai preso in ostaggio Nicole e i nostri figli, ti sei presentato ubriaco e armato. Cosa pensavi che sarebbe successo? Credevi davvero di passarla liscia? Emily ha una brutta ferita alla testa, Ricky è senza parole, Rusty è infuriato, il tenente Flynn è rimasto ferito e Nicole è terrorizzata dopo la tua bravata. Tutto questo perché? Per non parlare della confusione che hai combinato!"

"Speravo fosse morto", sospirò Jack. "Cosa vuoi dire, Jack?". "Esattamente quello che ho detto, cara la mia mogliettina!". "Mettiti bene in testa una cosa: non siamo più sposati e posso fare quello che voglio della mia vita! Chiaro?!" La sua voce fece sobbalzare Mike in sala interrogatori con lei che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare e anche tutti in sala monitor dove tutti stavano cercando di capire cosa avesse voluto dire Jack con quella sua frase lanciata lì così.

"Ti sei fatto un nuovo ammiratore Flynn!" cercò di sdrammatizzare Provenza. "C'è qualcosa che non mi torna, ma non capisco cosa". "Forse la ferita ti ha stordito più del previsto"

Come mai quella bravata? Cosa poteva aver saputo Jack e da chi? Li aveva visti qualcuno al loro appuntamento o dopo quando si baciavano sulla spiaggia? Qualcosa non tornava. Da quando si era presentato ubriaco da lei l'ultima volta, Sharon gli aveva ripreso le chiavi, C'era forse qualcosa che lei non voleva dirgli per non farlo preoccupare?

Era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri da non notare che Provenza lo stava fissando per cercare di capire cosa succedeva.

"Tenente Tao arresti quest'uomo con l'accusa di rapimento e minaccia a pubblico ufficiale". "Molto volentieri, capitano".

Non appena Sharon uscì dalla sala interrogatori, si lasciò andare alle lacrime date dalla tensione della situazione; Andrea le si avvicinò e la accompagnò a prendere un bicchiere di acqua in sala relax. "Vedrai che arriveremo a capo. Chiuderemo anche questa brutta storia. Hai qualcuno che possa stare con te e i ragazzi? Dovrei mettere sotto scorta sia la tua famiglia che quella del tenente Flynn". "No Andrea non importa usare due scorte. Andy e Nicole verranno a stare da noi almeno fino a quando non si siano calmate le acque".

"Posso farti una domanda personale?", Quella frase non avrebbe voluto sentirla ma non poteva farci nulla; "Non serve che tu la faccia. Io e Andy ci stiamo frequentando, ma non capisco cosa voleva dire Jack. Mi spaventa quella frase, Andrea e non sai quanto". "Credo sia il caso che ne parli con il tenente Flynn".

 **Fine del capitolo. Alla prossima puntata ;)**


End file.
